Of Life, Cloning, And Really Bad Stalkery Tactics
by melanthe lilac
Summary: Donna discovers something, and is furious at the Doctor for keeping it from her. Only, the Doctor has no idea what, or should I say, who she’s talking about... Humour. Hopefully. in honour of littleradge


Many thanks to JennMel for the Beta. All remaining faults are my own.

Author Thingie: Okay, this will make no sense whatsoever if you haven't watched that brilliant guy on YouTube that could seriously be David Tennant's double. If you watch **The TRUTH About David Tennant**, by **littleradge**, everything will become clear. Oh, and you might wanna watch Awkward Post-Hiatus Comeback Vlog. Hilarious.

No warnings.

Category: Gen. And humour. I hope.

Rating: K+

-

-

-

"You little piece of shit!"

Well, that was another book he'd never get to finish. No use trying to concentrate now. Might as well put it away, before it inadvertently became a throw-able object that could be used against him.

"You no good Martian twit, what is it with you?!"

He'd never noticed that piece of dirt under his left pinkie nail before. Weird, that.

"Wait, don't answer that, it would take too long. Just tell me this one thing, yeah?"

There. Nice and clean nails, all around. Hey, that was a cute little wrinkle, right there on the left side of his... Oh. He was supposed to answer this one, wasn't he? "Uhm... Sure?"

He watched, fascinated, as her cheeks reddened, and he vaguely wondered if that mole on her face had always been there? Had it grown? And should he be starting to worry about the way he was picking on random moles these days?

Donna couldn't hold it in any longer. "Why, in heavens name, didn't you tell me you had a SON! A SON, for Rasillion's sake!"

He frowned at her. They'd been spending way too much time together. But, more importantly, "What on Earth are you on about, Donna? I would know if I had a son, wouldn't I? And stop using my slang! It's all I have left from my home world, you know..."

Donna rolled her eyes and sent him a glare that would have stricken most men to death. Luckily, the Doctor had a few lifetimes to spare, as of yet. "Oh, don't pull the Orphan card with me, we're way past that. And how could you NOT know! He's bloody famous!"

The Doctor blinked at her. Donna sighed, and calmed down enough to order the Doctor to go fetch her laptop. She quickly logged onto the net, the Doctor having 'upgraded' her laptop to have access to the net from anywhere and anywhen they went. "Here! Look at this, and THEN deny the facts, mister!"

The Doctor leaned over and squinted at the small screen. Then he tried to smother a laugh at the YouTube account that was named in the corner, rudeANDginger. Then frowned. That was really, really unfair. And then, "WHAT!"

Donna rolled her eyes, and nodded in agreement, "I know!"

The Doctor looked from the laptop, to her, to the laptop again, his eyes wide.

"WHAT!"

Donna frowned.

"WHAT!"

Donna threw her hands over her face, and felt like screaming, or punching the nearest alien arsehole out the nearest alien airlock. It had taken her the better part of an hour making him stop the WHAT rant last time.

"WHA—"

Rasillion, that had hurt. He looked briefly up at Donna, embarrassed, and mumbled a thanks through his already swelling and red cheek. Then he turned back to the screen, and studied his supposed 'son' a little closer.

Well, the hair was pretty much the same, he had to admit that. And the basic features could be taken as somewhat alike, he guessed. The other was a bit skinnier, though. And no trace of freckles, either. But then again, the accent thing did sound a bit familiar...

"He's got similar clothes style, too, poor thing. And then there's this! He does the same silly thing you do, you know, with snapping your teeth like that."

The Doctor stared at her. "What silly little thing? I don't have a..." Donna pointed at the screen. "Oh. That silly little thing. But, he looks human! Maybe he's just a copy, or a wannabe, or a-"

Donna raised her eyebrows at him. "Wannabe? That is so outdated, and slightly creepy, coming from you. And if you don't believe me, just go ahead a little in the video, there! See? He's cloned! You can't do that if you're not an original, right?"

"Right," the Doctor mumbled, as he watched the two persons sitting on the little bed, one wearing a red jumper, the other a black one.

"Alright, I'm convinced, but how can we contact him? I have so many things to ask him, I mean, why didn't I know about him, why wasn't he killed in the Time War, and what in Rasillion's name is he thinking about, vlogging on YouTube about cloning? Doesn't he know what dangerous stuff that is, if it became public knowledge?"

They sat there, side by side and watched as the persons on screen waved, and stood up to leave. The video faded to black.

He decided he had to act quickly. He'd go back a few months, make a few observations, try to get a bit of insight—oh, who was he kidding, he'd go and spy on the boy. Maybe he'd learn enough to stop all this from happening. The clue was to not let anyone see him...

Which was pretty much how 'The TRUTH About David Tennant' came to life.

-

-

-

End.  
...comment?


End file.
